Have a Little Faith
by Desenchanter
Summary: After a fight, Kagome's left blind. Petrified of the seemingly permit situation she turns to the one person that she thinks can comfort her... One-shot.


**Summary**: After a fight, Kagome's left blind. Petrified of the seemingly permit situation she turns to the one person that she thinks can comfort her... One-shot.

**Note:** Told from Kagome's POV

* * *

**|\.x./|** H**ave** a L**ittle** F**aith** **|\.o./|**

* * *

"Truly? Kagome-chan?" Sango stammered. I could feel her hands hover over me but never actually touch me. "This is awful…"

"You're telling me," I grumbled bitterly as I kept waving my hands in front of my face yet still… nothing, _nothing_. Just this endless abyss, though it wasn't complete darkness there was some smudges of gray that seemed to float about. What am I going to do? This is only temporary, right? Please… let this be only a fleeting condition.

"Aye," I heard Kaede begin after her examination and she had finished wrapping my eyes up with some soothing, cool bandages, "I cannot be certain if your sight will return to you."

Oh no, no, no, this couldn't be. "I-I need to go home." I needed to see–ha, I wish—a doctor. Someone from my world would be able to give me my vision back, they'd have to. I'd just have to figure out a lame excuse at how it happened. I couldn't tell them, 'well, you see, I was fighting a demon with my friend Sango-chan—who happens to be a demon exterminator, mind you—and when I shot an arrow into it, it exploded and this awful poof of something gushed out of it and into my face and now I can't see'. Now can I?

"Right, Inuyasha isn't going to be happy when he gets back…" Sango murmured.

Yeah… Inuyasha and Miroku had gone off to the next village over to exterminate a demon they were having issues with. It was a small one so they told us just to stay at Kaede's and rest up. Inuyasha was in one of his moods, I think he just wanted to be away from me—we had gotten into one of infamous fights the other day, how mundane that all seems now...

I started towards the door but tripped over something, I was certain Sango was the one that caught me but then I felt the gentle tap of claws against my shoulders and whoever it was, was taller than Sango… uh-oh, I was hoping to leave before he returned so he wouldn't worry or start some hissy fit.

After all it wasn't permanent; the doctors would be able to fix it… right? Please, let that be true. I don't want to be blind. What good would I be then? I couldn't really help them find the last jewel shards, I'd be even more useless in battle, more of a burden, and how could I help kill Naraku?

I wouldn't be able to… Inuyasha would make me stay in my era and _what_ would I do there blind, huh?

"I-Inuyasha?"

"What's going on? What's wrong with your eyes?" I heard him scoff like only he could before he pushed me back up on my feet but hands didn't lift away, "_what_ happened?"

"Erm, you see," Sango muttered, "there was a demon and…"

"Don't get so mad," I demanded. I'm the one who has to suffer, he can just shove it.

"I'm not mad," he nearly growled, "what happened? Are you going to be alright?"

"We aren't certain," Kaede began, "it was some sort of demon venom, it would seem."

"Demon?" Inuyasha grumbled, "a _demon_ showed up while we were gone and did this? What the hell! Sango, I left Kagome in your care—"

"Inuyasha! She's more than capable of taking care of small demon! She took it out with one arrow… granted, it didn't end like we would have hoped. How were we to now it would let off some toxic gas as it died?"

"You—!"

"Shut up!" I shouted, "I just want to go home, alright? Take me home."

Everything was silent for some time before I heard Inuyasha give in with a bit of a grunt, "OK, come on."

"I hope you feel better once you return, Kagome-sama," Miroku proclaimed with—I would imagine—a bow of his head before I finally made it out of the hut. Inuyasha took my hand once we were out to lead me to the well. It's funny, it took me going blind for us to hold hands for so long but I still found time to enjoy it. It was better to focus on the warmth of his calloused hand as it gripped mine a bit more than the infinite darkness. Hazy gray masses floated here and there… no, I shook my head lightly as my feet tapped onto a twig—I suppose—upon the ground. I grasped Inuyasha's hand with my other as I wobbled back to standing straight.

"Keh, baka," he murmured and before I knew what was happening I was swept off my feet and into his arms. He usually lets me get on his back… it was strange to be held bridal style by him; I even felt the blood rush to my cheeks. Silly me, I'm blind and yet still blush over something so little? He wouldn't be doing it if I could see.

"I-I can walk just fine," I had to keep up appearances, of course.

"Yeah, and trip over another rock?" Alright, so I was wrong, rock not twig, same difference. "We're almost there anyway. Don't worry about it."

Fine, then, I wouldn't. I'd just rest my head against his shoulder and let him carry me the rest of the way.

**{**_**x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x**_**}**

"Kagome, sweetheart, everything will be fine," I felt my mother's soft touch pat me on the back after the doctor left the room. I had been at the hospital all freakin' day long having about a thousand tests done on me and _still_ they had no answers. Wait a few days was the best answer they could give me, perhaps some of the results would come back and they'd know what to do or maybe my sight would just return by itself. In essence, it's all up in the air. Somehow that only managed to kill what hope I had left.

Really, five hundred years of medical progress and they were no more helpful than Kaede!

"Let's go home, honey."

Smells and sounds were so much more vivid now, I know I've heard that the other senses try to make up for a lost one but it's apparently true. I can't say I'm bat woman or anything and would be able to tell how close a person was or what my surroundings looked like because of sound waves—I wish I could, that'd be pretty cool, huh?—but I can hear the cars woosh by the cab my mother and I rode in. I could also smell the difference between Tokyo's city smog and the fresh, untainted air of feudal era. I'd always been able to tell the difference it was just far more profound now.

"I'll make dinner, you just rest, alright?" Mom requested after we got inside our house. I have to see--well, not literally--Inuyasha so I'd just somehow manage to go back down the well, tell him I'll be staying home for a while, then get back… yeah, that sounds like a whole lot of fun…

"Kagome?"

"Oh my god," I gasped as I jumped back, running right into the wall in the process. _Ouch_.

"Baka," Inuyasha grunted, "what are you doing?"

"You scared me!"

"Sorry," he murmured to the point where I'm not too sure he actually said that, I'd just rather think he did.

"I'm glad you're here, though," I sighed as I tried to find the door with my hands but, instead, found nothing but wall. You never know how ignorant you are of your house layout until you have to walk around it blind.

"You are?" My better hearing noticed the pickup in his voice as he said that and grabbed my shoulders all at once to lead me to the staircases then, like before, he picked me up without a warning and started to bounce us up them.

"Yeah," I stuttered, "that way I don't have to manage my way down the well to tell you I have to stay here a few days. The doctors don't know what to do yet. They may get some tests results back in a few days and be able to cure me or it might just come back on its own. Who knows?" I sure don't.

"Alright," he murmured, "you shouldn't come back until you get your vision back anyway." I heard the door open and close then he gently—which struck me as odd, it _was_ Inuyasha—set me down on the bed, my bed, probably.

"Are you leaving?" I sped once I felt his warmth leave me.

"Not… right away."

"What…" I mused as I lied down all the way, "if my sight doesn't come back? What do we do then?" I could hear him put his sword down on the ground as he sat near me, not on the bed but beside it—I could feel the slight wind as he did so.

"You… don't come back," he surmised, "it's too dangerous."

"But—"

"I shouldn't have left you alone," it sounded like an apology from the tone of his voice, "Kagome, I shouldn't have done that…"

"It's not your fault."

"But it is, I shouldn't have—"

"Can't cry over spilled milk," I shrugged as I gathered more pillows under my head and turned onto my side that faced him, I'm fairly certain of that at least.

"What?" He jeered.

"It's an expression," I sighed, "it means just don't worry about it."

I suppose we just stopped talking after that and I fell asleep, it was kind of hard to tell the difference from when my eyes were closed or opened since it all looked the same. I could still see things in my dreams, it wasn't any soul searching experience, though. It was just what I hoped for. I could see Miroku and Sango together, Shippou playing about, and Kaede gathering herbs. Then there was Inuyasha… Inuyasha, I really want to see him again. I don't want him to leave to go fight demons and search for jewel shards without me. I'd worry too much, and, worse yet, what if he never comes to visit?

I really want Inuyasha to stay if I have to… I don't want to be apart from him. Stay, Inuyasha… but his figure faded into the nothingness like everything else did. No matter how far out I reached my hands I couldn't grasp him before he disappeared all together. Gone…

Everything was gone.

"No," I half yelled & half murmured as I sat up in bed to see… nothing. Darkness… I felt something slide down my body though and froze until my hand could explore what it was. An arm? An arm, I smiled, Inuyasha's. I knew how his hand felt, so I let my fingers trail up it until I noticed he was lying beside me in bed. How come? Not that I was going to complain but that didn't seem like something he'd do. Did he feel really sorry so he wanted to hold me?

Fine by me, I lied back down and turned to him.

"What's wrong?" I grumbled as he moved about slightly, then all at once he popped up. "Wait, this isn't perverted. I—"

"It's alright," I assured softly, "lie back down. Please, Inuyasha?"

Gradually he did so but didn't wrap his arm around me like before… Like I had hoped.

"You just kept talking in your sleep… telling me not to go anywhere and stuff so… I thought that this'd help and it did. You werw tossing and turning, too, so…"

"Thank you," I whispered as I reached out only a short distance to find his chest, I could feel his fast heartbeat below my palm, "it's scary… not being able to see."

"I'm here," he spoke in a bit of a lull; it just reinforced the calm that had taken me. "I won't let anything happen to you."

"I know," Inuyasha would protect me more than I would have liked… I'm sure he'd die to keep me safe—he almost had more times than I'd like to remember. "This is where your heart is," I smiled. I don't know what my room looks like right now at all, I don't know if it's night or day, I don't know if sky somehow turned to purple overnight, I don't know much but I know that. I know Inuyasha's right there.

"Yeah…" he moved slightly closer to me and I let my hand trail up to his neck then his cheek. He didn't seem to mind as I let my fingers play across it until I found his nose then moved down to his lips… was I weird for doing this? I could feel his warm breath against my hand. I could feel something in the air… tension. I wanted to get rid of it but I figured leaning forward and kissing him like I so deeply desired probably wouldn't help the situation. It would probably get him to jump out of the bed and down the well far quicker than humanly possible.

Still…

He pulled my hand away finally and wrapped it in his own as he moved it down between us. My heart sped, he was so close… I don't think it would have mattered much if I could see him right then. I could tell because I _knew_ Inuyasha that he probably was a bit red in the cheeks, I could feel his eyes scan across my face, I could feel a slight tremble from his hand. I could feel his breath against my skin…

We kissed. Who kissed who was up for debate, I think he kissed me, I'm pretty sure he would say I kissed him but it didn't matter—our lips were united. In my arguements defense, though, how could I have been the one to initiate it if I'm blind, huh? In no time his other hand grabbed my shoulder to push me so I lied with my back completely down—our lips parted. He resituated himself on top of me as he brought our hands that were one to right above my head—our tongues tangled.

It was suffocating but… I liked it. I let my only free hand rummage through his thick locks of sliver and his other wondered down the side of my body. All we could do is pull each other closer. It was confirmation, he was there, he wasn't going to leave me and… he didn't want to.

I didn't want to leave him, either. I never want to leave him. After everything is said and done, after the shikon no tama is full, Naraku is dead—obviously, we'll win, we're the good guys, after all—and he makes whatever choice wants, to become human, to become a full demon, to stay the same, it doesn't matter because I don't want to ever be apart from him. I'll stay. He couldn't get rid of me even if he wanted to.

Then our lips parted and I opened my eyes to smile up at him, "Inuyasha…"

"Kagome," he gasped back to me as he stared down at me frantically. I knew that look; he thought he might have done something wrong. I just reached my free hand down to his face and cupped it. He didn't do anything wrong at all, I'd been waiting for him do that for forever, actually.

It took a bit but his flustered façade faded into a smile before he leaned down to kiss me again but right as our lips met I freaked out and pushed him away, "oh my god!"

"What?!" he panicked again as he jumped all the way off of me, "what? Did I—?"

"Inuyasha!" I gleamed as I spun to sit on the edge of my bed, "Inuyasha!"

"What?!" An ever so puzzled look blemished his face as he stared with a brow raised at me.

"I can see you!"

"You… you can?" He mumbled as he stood up straight with a stupid look on his face, "really?"

"Yes! Isn't that great? I don't have to stay here; I can come back with you! We don't have to be apart!"

"Baka," he grunted before he walked over and placed a hand on my head, "like I'd leave ya' because of something like that."

I just smiled ever larger at that, I'm sure my face almost cracked from it as I reached my hands up to grab his and pull it down to my chest, "thank you, Inuyasha. That makes me really happy to hear."

"Yeah?" He muttered, "stupid stuff like that makes you happy, huh?"

"Inuyasha," if I wasn't in such good cheer to just be able to _see_ again I might have hit him instead of laughing but… that was Inuyasha for you. He's a dense moron but my dense moron and that's all that mattered. So I raised his hand up to my lips and pressed, smiling even more when I saw how muddled that got him.

I love Inuyasha and I can see, that's all that matters right now.

* * *

**A/N:** just a little One-Shot that I thought 'why not?' and so I wrote it down. I hope you enjoyed and please review. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
